


Engel Kreuz

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Engel Kreuz

"Your choice of entertainment is peculiar," Crowley said, as Aziraphale hunched a little deeper into the armchair in embarrassment. "First those depressed teenagers in giant robots fighting alien angels and now what? Vigilante flower arrangers?"

"Close enough," Aziraphale muttered. "I like the themes of redemption."

"Get _you_. You like the overly dramatic redhead."

"I suppose you're going to cheer on the villains. Again. Just because they're a chaos-worshipping set of supernaturally-gifted, louche young men from a demon-summoning, world-spanning, evil organization. It doesn't make them the _protagonists_ , you know," Aziraphale said sniffily.

Crowley sniggered. "Hopeless," he hissed.

He preferred _Free!_ anyway.


End file.
